


Musas

by SagVillanueva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva
Summary: Bajo el seudónimo de Donald Blake, Thor ha perdido su fama y capacidad de componer letras y música...esto lo ha orillado a salir de viaje con la única compañía que su auto y su estéreo le pueden dar.La carretera sin embargo siempre conduce a lugares extraños que nos vuelven al lugar de donde somos, que nos recuerdan lo que perdimos.
Relationships: thorki
Kudos: 2





	Musas

Ir a cien kilómetros por hora era una velocidad para la que se prestaba esa carretera. Era recta, sin topes, sin baches; sin tramos en reparación ni pueblos a la orilla de esta. Parecía perfecta para él, justo como lo necesitaba. 

Estaba en ese momento caótico de su vida en el que todo en el mundo presumía lo bueno que le estaba sucediendo, pero que a él no se le otorgaba. Y estaba harto de toda la basura que había en su existencia. 

No negaba que quizá se lo mereciera, era un hombre engreído, talentoso y atractivo con su altura dominante, ojos azules, cabello rubio y cuerpo de gimnasio que merecía todas las fotos del mundo; pero de igual modo era un ser humano poco apreciable y un compositor camino a la quiebra porque ya no era capaz de crear ni letras, ni música decente. 

Era la cúspide del fracaso en todo lo que un día fue. 

Ya nadie hablaba de él, nadie cantaba sus canciones y eso era algo increíble de creer luego de que su nombre algún día fuese de los más importantes de la industria. 

Ahora lo único que le interesaba era sentir el fondo del acelerador en su pie, el control del volante en sus manos y la indiferencia del mundo en su rostro.

Todo a cien kilómetros por hora hasta que inevitablemente la carretera terminó. 

La ciudad estaba a una corta distancia del entronque y Thor necesitaba cargar combustible, comer algo decente que no estuviera envuelto en plástico, y por supuesto, una cerveza helada. 

La ciudad era una buena idea para detenerse. 

A diez minutos de la ruta encontró una pequeña pero bastante desarrollada población, era como una especie de lugar escondido que tenía al mundo dentro de ella.

A Thor le vinieron dos palabras en cuanto leyó el nombre en el gran señalamiento de bienvenida que se ofrecía a los visitantes: hipnótica y misteriosa. 

"Bienvenidos a Tebs"

En Tebs el aire era puro pese a los edificios no tan altos pero sí numerosos que resaltaban a simple vista, y pese a los autos que circulaban como hormigas en las carreteras de dos carriles o sin contar a casi todos los transeúntes llevando un cigarrillo en mano. 

Paró su auto en la gasolinera más pronta y ahí visualizó un restaurante. Justo lo que su estómago pedía.

El lugar no era modesto ni pecaba de ser el más lujoso, pero aun así se presumía elegante y fino. Para suerte del rubio, su apariencia le daba esa elegancia casual que hacía de su saco informal, playera y jeans negros un atuendo lo suficientemente adecuado para pasar desapercibido. 

No lo recibió ningún anfitrión como en los lugares a donde solían llevarlo cuando sus composiciones eran cotizadas y cortejadas como damisela del siglo XV. Se sentó en la penúltima mesa del lado derecho, ahí donde la luz del sol dejaba sus últimos rayos del día y el cristal templado los reforzaba no sin antes agregarle un grado de distorsión que creaba un arcoiris privado.

En la mesa ya lo esperaba la carta, una servilleta y un decorado centro minimalista, tomó el menú como si en realidad considerara pedir algo que no fuera carne y cebada procesada, aún así fingió su interés en ella suficiente para no percatarse del hombre que se detuvo a su lado. 

—Tienes el rostro de alguien que no necesita sugerencias. — le interrumpió con la voz más serena que alguna vez pudo oír sin la necesidad de un estudio de grabación. Instantáneamente sintió la curiosidad de ponerle un rostro a esa voz (lo que la mayoría de las veces jamás concordaba), pero esta no era una de esas veces; el sujeto que lo observaba de pie era tan apuesto físicamente al igual que seductor era su tono, tenía el cabello negro y la piel pálida como si nunca la hubiera expuesto al sol de un verano. Luego estaban sus ojos jades que no permitían decir mucho de ellos, salvo que eran extraños. Extraños y preciosos. — O quizás solo una, pero nada referente a la comida. 

Thor sonrió. 

—¿Y cuál sería esa sugerencia? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad aprovechando el momento para verificar que nadie más acompañara al apuesto hombre. 

—Temo que decirlo ahora sea considerado una impertinencia. 

—Si he sido y quien la ha pedido no veo cómo eso pueda ser posible.— El amable comensal le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Solo cuando es alguien más quien la ha mencionado, y peor aún, cuando ese alguien es un extraño y cuando ese extraño resulta ser mi persona—. dijo provocando una leve carcajada en ambos. 

—¿Y tú eres?— cuestionó Thor rompiendo la formalidad entre ambos y relajando aún más el ambiente.

Él tenía esa facilidad para socializar con gente nueva y lograr que a los pocos minutos se sintieran en confianza; un talento que al parecer también poseía su nuevo amigo. 

—Soy Loki— dijo estirando la mano para estrecharla con la de Thor, quien de inmediato se vio aceptandola. 

—Donald Blake. Un placer. 

—Me resulta familiar ese nombre, ¿eres famoso acaso?

"Donald" era el seudónimo con el que firmó varias de sus letras, letras que vendió por cantidades considerables de dinero a artistas que lo desprestigiaron con modificaciones innecesarias, un tanto misóginas y era el nombre que prefería dar a cualquier persona por razones que ya había olvidado. Presentarse a sí mismo bajo ese nombre se le había hecho costumbre. 

—Para nada, es solo un nombre demasiado común. —Mis padres eran muy pocos imaginativos. 

—Lo dudo —continuó Loki— pero bueno Donald, creo que he sido lo suficiente impertinente por un día. Dejaré que pidas en calma, no quiero ser un estorbo cuando tu compañía llegue. 

—Vengo solo. Estoy de viaje y a decir verdad me hace falta algo de conversación humana. Llevo horas manejando mi auto y la radio es buena cantando pero no charlando. 

—El placer de una buena conversación es un deleite a los oídos adecuados. —Finalizó Loki con una expresión de alegría y satisfacción mientras volvía a extender su mano, esta vez, para despedirse. —Un verdadero gusto conversar contigo, Donald. 

Thor estrechó el saludo pero no soltó la mano fría de Loki, lo miró como si la idea más obviamente tonta hubiera aparecido en su mente. Sonrió hacía sus adentros y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo se arriesgó. 

—Loki, ¿por qué no almuerzas conmigo? Somos dos extraños que ya están conversando, llevamos la mitad del trabajo hecho...a menos claro, que tengas algún compromiso justo ahora y yo esté a punto de quedar como un idiota. 

El azabache soltó una risa dulce y melódica que sin advertencia puso nervioso a Thor. 

—Mientras no resultes ser un psicópata. —bromeó tomando asiento frente al rubio que lo miraba absorto. Loki poseía una elegancia nata que pocas veces había visto; era ágil al caminar y suave en sus movimientos, pareciera que todo a su alrededor se viera envuelto en una parsimonia absoluta.—Basta con uno en la mesa—.bromeó dejando escuchar una ligera carcajada a la que le siguió la de Thor— Entonces cuéntame, Donald, ¿qué orilla a un hombre como tú a viajar solo? 

—¿Un hombre como yo? 

—¡Vamos, mírate! Pareces sacado de photoshop, debes tener a un millar de personas deseando acompañarte a todas partes. 

—Bueno, eso no significa que yo quiera esas compañías. A veces se necesita un poco de soledad, ¿no crees? 

—Completamente de acuerdo. Creo que a mí me apetece una ensalada y una soda —dijo cambiando el tema —¿Ya sabes qué pedirás? 

—Algo de carne y cerveza. Un filete o lo que sea que tenga proteína y grasa.—Loki sonrió. 

—Sabía que no necesitabas sugerencias, adiviné ¿no? 

—Supongo que sí— respondió el rubio —¿Tú eres de por aquí? 

—Soy de todos lados, no pertenezco a ninguna parte. Creo que actualmente me llamarían un trotamundos. 

—Uno solitario. —agregó Thor poniendo la carta a un lado de la mesa. 

—Cuando viajas tanto buscando ese algo que te inspire a vivir, comienzas a hallar compañía incluso en la soledad. 

—¿Y la has encontrado? —cuestionó con interés —La inspiración, quiero decir. 

—Por supuesto, es una vieja amiga que no suele abandonarme. 

—Que envidia—interrumpió Thor. —De mí parece haberse alejado. 

—La inspiración tiene muchas formas, Don, ¿puedo llamarte Don? —Thor asintió. —Muchos rostros, muchos nombres y demasiadas maneras de presentarse. ¿Sabías que en la antigüedad las musas eran imanes de la inspiración, pero que éstas usaron su favor para hacerse del amor de quienes se suponía debían inspirar, para sí mismas? Dejaron que las amaran a ellas y olvidaron que su propósito era el compartir. 

—¿En serio?, ¡Vaya! La verdad nunca fui muy bueno en historia. 

—Yo tampoco, pero hace poco fui a Grecia, un gran lugar lleno de arte y pasión por la historia, y ahí conocí mucho de lo que no te cuentan en las escuelas. 

—Es interesante eso de las musas, yo soy...era un compositor. 

—Las musas eran para artistas cuya porción de inspiración personal no les bastaba. ¿No te basta con la inspiración con la que naciste? 

—Supongo que me la he acabado. — dijo en voz baja siendo distraído por la mesera dejando los platos de su comida sobre la mesa. No recordaba que nadie le tomara la orden, pero así debió ser, puesto que a Loki también le habían llevado su orden. Supuso que se había concentrado tanto en la conversación y en Loki, que no recordaba el momento.

No le dio más importancia porque en su mente quería estar más atento a su acompañante que a cualquier otra cosa. 

—¿Por eso el viaje? 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Las personas suelen viajar por tres razones: placer, negocios y porque es lo último que les queda después de perderlo todo.

—Busco inspiración, no resignación.—atacó con ligera molestia. 

—Eso es interesante…la inspiración mueve al mundo. Hallarla no es tan fácil como perderla. 

—Ya lo creo. No me he sentido inspirado hasta ahora. 

—¿Qué me dices del amor? Es una gran fuente de inspiración en estos días. 

—Seguro que sí, salvo que el amor no es algo tan real como lo era antes. 

—¿En serio? ¿Un compositor menospreciando al sentimiento más famoso del mundo? 

—Ahora es un tema muy tomado a la ligera. Llaman amor a cualquier cosa que les proporciona un poco de felicidad. Yo no puedo inspirarme por algo así. 

—Pero sí por las mentiras — interrumpió Loki llevándose un trozo de brócoli a la boca. Thor contó en su mente las veces que Loki mascó su comida, no por intención propia, era más bien porque de alguna forma se perdía en las acciones de su acompañante. 

—Pareces saber mucho, Loki. 

—He vivido mucho en bastantes lugares.

—Eso es increíble. Me encantaría saber todo lo que tú. Debe ser revelador. 

—Loki no dijo nada, solo depositó los cubiertos en la orilla de su plato y tomó un trago de su bebida. 

—Podría mostrarte un poco. Mostrarte la verdadera inspiración como la que hubo en Grecia cuando la esfinge apareció en Tebas. 

—¿Esfinge? Eso era algo de… Edipo, ¿no es así? El hombre que consiguió reinar en Tebas porque supo la respuesta al enigma de la esfinge. 

—¿No decías que no sabías de historia? 

—Vi una película un par de veces. Además el enigma de la historia se volvió un popular acertijo. No seré un hombre de libros pero sí uno muy curioso. 

—Hay más historia sobre la esfinge de la que piensas, y tiene que ver con la búsqueda de inspiración. 

—La esfinge, según recuerdo, era una especie de monstruo o híbrido, era mentirosa e inteligente, demasiado. La fama que le precede no es de inspiración precisamente. 

—En aquellos tiempos el mundo era un caos más organizado que este, pero incluso así se valoraba el ser capaz de crear un enigma tan complicado como el que la esfinge hizo. Podríamos decir que su valor se mide por la cantidad de vidas que se perdieron ante su majestuosidad. 

—Hablas como si de verdad hubiera existido. 

—Me gusta pensar que los mitos y las creencias más absurdas poseen cierto grado de verdad, eso te permite comprender un poco de todo, pero se necesita de una mente abierta para eso, ¿eres de mente abierta, Don? 

—Me gusta creer que sí. 

—Permiteme invitarte a que me acompañes a un lugar esta noche, si es que no te ofende mi invitación o te parece muy atrevido de mi parte. Es aquí en la ciudad pero no precisamente en la parte más popular, podría incluso ser peligroso pero valdrá la pena. 

—¿Qué clase de lugar? 

—Uno donde la inspiración…baila.—contestó Loki con una sonrisa en el rostro y Thor sonrió fascinado ante el cambio espectacular en el ritmo de sus látidos. 

—Entonces no podría no aceptar tu invitación. Buscaré un sitio donde dejar mis cosas para esta noche. 

—¿Por qué no te hospedas ahí? —preguntó Loki señalando con un gesto de su cabeza hacia afuera donde un motel sencillo pero perfecto se asomaba a contraluz.

—Yo no lo había notado, cielos, hoy estoy muy distraído. 

—Hay días así. — lo consoló Loki.— Entonces, Donald, ¿te veré esta noche? 

Thor asintió levantando la vista porque Loki se había puesto de pie y colocado unos billetes en la mesa para pagar la comida de ambos. 

—Donald —continuó hablando —solo mantén la mente abierta. Es más fácil encontrar a la inspiración cuando la mente no implica un obstáculo para ver más allá de lo normal. 

—Soy un hombre abierto a nuevas posibilidades. —le respondió el rubio, y como recompensa, Loki le regaló la sonrisa más perfecta. 

—Te veo a medianoche en esta dirección. 

Le entregó a Thor una tarjeta de presentación color carmín con la palabra "Gåte" escrita con un color plata brillante; al reverso de la misma, una dirección se presumía: 177A Bleecker ST. 

Cuando el compositor se dispuso a despedirse se dio cuenta de que Loki ya no estaba ahí ni en ninguna otra parte. 

—Sin duda algo me pasa hoy. — se regañó así mismo. 

Terminó de comer con el ánimo por encima de las nubes, extrañamente contento por conocer a Loki. 

Loki le parecía un hombre interesante, a su opinión personal tenía demasiado atractivo femenino; irradiaba una elegancia que no concordaba con la imagen de ningún trotamundos que alguna vez hubiera conocido, y parecía un hombre de alta alcurnia, de esos que se sospechan tallados por los artistas del pasado. Artistas consentidos de la inspiración para crear tal belleza. 

Se sorprendió con aquellos pensamientos a flor de piel, si bien no le asustaba pensar en lo apuesto que era alguien de su mismo sexo, era sin duda la primera vez que lo hacía con tanta intensidad y con tal honestidad.

Aunque también podría haber simplificado todo lo anterior en una sencilla frase: Loki le había gustado. 

Tomó sus cosas, caminó hacia el hotel que le habían señalado y se registró. 

Su habitación era tan común como la de cualquier otro sitio, pero al entrar sintió todo el cansancio de su viaje golpearlo. 

Quería dormir, y así lo hizo después de colocar la alarma en su celular porque no quería faltar a la cita con Loki, si es que podía considerarse una cita. Durmió horas sin interrupciones y si soñó no lo recordó; tampoco era que le interesara mucho hacerlo, había pasado un tiempo desde que no le prestaba atención a lo que su subconsciente tenía que decirle. 

Al despertar se sorprendió por darse cuenta que la noche ya le esperaba a las afueras de su habitación. Se dio una ducha y cambió su ropa de acuerdo a la tarjeta. Supuso que el lugar debía ser informal, al menos lo suficiente para atreverse a usar un color tan llamativo como lo era el rojo; también debía ser elegante por la formalidad en que se escribía la dirección y el nombre. 

Apostaba casi toda su cordura a que aquel sitio tenía que ver con sexo, o al menos su tema principal sería ese.

Eligió un saco informal negro al igual que el pantalón de vestir y salió en dirección a donde sea que Loki lo había citado. 

Al llegar notó el silencio absoluto de los alrededores y salvo el aparente bar y unos cuantos autos estacionados, nada más se alcanzaba a ver.

Buscó por inercia a Loki pero no lo halló, y fue ahí donde se percató de que nunca le pidió su número de teléfono ni le dio el suyo. 

—¿Buscas a alguien? —interrumpió una voz masculina rasposa y gruesa que pertenecía a un extraño hombre mayor canoso, cansado e irritado. Llevaba ropa casual oscura y un parche en el ojo derecho. —Te pareces a alguien que busca algo. 

Thor miró al hombre y río al recordar que era esa una muy parecida variable de lo que Loki le había dicho horas antes. 

—Espero a un amigo —contestó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 

—Ese—. señaló el mayor —es un lugar donde se baila. No es precisamente un sitio al cual ir con amigos. Amigos hombres. A menos que seas… 

—No soy gay — contestó con rapidez. — Y no necesito serlo para bailar. Tampoco necesito no serlo. 

—Allí las mujeres van a enamorarse. Llegan maquilladas y vestidas como si ese sitio les prometiera conocer el amor. Imagino será fácil para un chico como tú. 

—Oiga, no vengo a eso. No me interesa. Un amigo me invitó, eso es todo. Y realmente no creo que tenga que darle explicaciones a un extraño. 

—No te las pedí, tú decidiste dármelas. 

—Dios —suspiró Thor un poco molesto —Tal vez no venga. Yo de verdad… ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí. 

—Como dije, pareces estar buscando algo muchacho. 

—Por ahora solo busco no ser plantado.

—Yo nunca te dejaría planeado —le interrumpió Loki detrás suyo provocando una sensación de alivio en el rubio, quien de inmediato se vio hipnotizado por la fina elegancia de la que era testigo.

Se sentía todo un vagabundo al compararse con el joven y su traje negro que claramente había sido hecho a su medida. Era una vista genuinamente embriagadora; lo blanco de su piel resaltando entre las prendas, y sus ojos robandose la noche con su brillo verde. 

—Loki—lo saludó emocionado. 

—Antes de entrar, Donald, debes prometer que bailarás conmigo. 

—¿Bailar? 

—Sí, un baile. 

—No es que me moleste, pero ¿no sería raro que dos hombres bailaran? 

—Prefieres a una mujer —aseguró Loki. 

—¡No! —dijo de inmediato. —No es eso. Es decir, yo… 

—Entiendo, ven, entremos. Hace frío aquí afuera. 

Loki tomó la mano de Thor y lo guió a la entrada del lugar. El anciano con el que había conversado solo se limitó a mirarlos marcharse, dibujó una mueca burlesca en su rostro y desapareció en el aire como una ilusión rota. 

Cuando Loki y Thor se adentraron al bar se desvaneció todo lo que estaba afuera, desde los autos hasta la carretera que conducía a la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Todo se esfumó como si fuera el humo de un cigarrillo encendido. 

En el interior del Gåte se sintió el calor aumentando y Thor lo encontró reconfortante. 

—¿Prefieres una mujer? —preguntó Loki atrayendo la mirada de su acompañante. 

—¿Es una pregunta o una opción? —dijo riendo. 

—Una opción, Donald, conmigo todo es una opción, una posibilidad. 

—¿Qué? ¿Me traerás a una chica de aquí? 

—A menos que yo te sirva. 

—¿Acaso tú…? 

—Bailemos —ordenó divertido. 

La música comenzó a sonar desde el fondo del bar; un bajo por el lado derecho los atacó anunciando el espacio donde las manos debían tomarse y la cintura de Loki ser aprisionada por la mano de Thor en un acto sutil, secretamente a la vista del mundo. 

Luego vinieron los lentos acordes dirigidos a los pies de los danzantes. A un ritmo de un despacio anuncio para perderse y hallarse. 

—¿Estás nervioso? 

—No sé qué debo sentir. —confesó. 

—Solo no soltarme. — susurró Loki mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. — Yo voy a ser todo lo que necesitas. 

—Eres muy extraño. —le respondió aspirando el perfume a invierno que Loki desprendía. 

—Lo soy —afirmó mientras una bruma verde los envolvía, sobretodo a Loki, que no dejaba de abrazarlo. 

Thor por primera vez se sintió temeroso. 

Cuando aquel humo desapareció, él poseía a una mujer preciosa entre sus brazos donde antes yacía Loki. 

La intentó alejar pero se vio congelado por alguna razón que poco tenía que ver con la impresión de lo que acababa de observar. 

—No me temas— le pidió la mujer mirándolo a los ojos. 

—¿Loki? —preguntó Thor y la mujer asintió. 

—Todo está bien. Soy yo. 

—¿Qué eres? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? 

Loki soltó una risa divertida, como si se hubiera acordado de alguna broma personal. Suavizó el agarre de Thor y este se relajó un poco. 

—He sido muchas cosas en diferentes ocasiones, y sobre lo que hice, bueno, ha tenido varios nombres a lo largo de la historia. Creo que actualmente gustan de llamarlo magia. 

Thor desvió la mirada a otra de las tantas parejas en la pista que parecían no haber visto nada, estaba nervioso pero por encima de todo, estaba extasiado. Las razones quizá tenían una mezcla de todo lo que acababa de descubrir: la magia, lo extraño, lo exótico. 

—Mírame —le ordenó Loki y Thor obedeció. 

—Eso hago —contestó mientras el violín hacía presencia en la melodía anunciando la aparición de los primeros movimientos rápidos de los bailarines.

La admiró con más detenimiento. El antiguo traje se había convertido en un vestido verde oscuro de tirantes cruzados en el pecho colocados de una manera muy sugerente. Tenía también un escote en la parte de atrás que le descubria la espalda casi en su totalidad. 

Y su rostro, a pesar de que poseía rasgos más delicados, Thor podía hallar la belleza genuina del Loki que lo abordó en el restaurante, sobretodo por sus ojos, era exactamente el mismo paraíso infernal que pudo ver en el hombre que le invitó a salir. Sin duda era él, ahora con los labios pintados de un rojo carmín que se ofrecía en riña con la belleza de cualquier travesura cometida. 

Thor la volvió a abrazar porque no tenía ningún otro deseo más que ese.

El sitio cambió sus luces azules y amarillas por un apasionado rojo neón que volvía a todo el lugar algo prohibido. Las siluetas de las parejas eran apenas unas sombras que se movían gráciles al compás de lo que la música les dictaba. 

—¿Esto te parece extraño?— preguntó la mujer. 

—¿Cómo podría no parecerme extraño?— respondió sin perder el contacto visual. 

Loki sonrió colocando el pie izquierdo hacia adelante, y Thor respondió el movimiento con otro dado hacia atrás para concederle el permiso de invadir su espacio en el baile y en su vida. 

—¿Te asusta? —continuó Loki arrastrando el pie derecho al frente para quedar al paralelo con el rubio; más cerca del pecho de su pareja quien la sujetó con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

—Lo hace. —confesó iniciando su cambio de dirección hacia la izquierda mientras la flauta se unía a los demás instrumentos que resonaban en el lugar. Sus pasos eran sutiles pero con una intensidad que pesaba en la pista al mismo tiempo y de una manera imposible en la que sus en pies se aligeraron en cada movimiento hasta que parecieron solo rozar el suelo. 

Así continuaron unos minutos, sin que notaran que entre ambos habían dibujado un cuadro en la pista de baile, uno que era solo de ellos; tal como parecería a los ojos de cualquiera, tal como lo sentía Thor: suyos en exactamente ocho tiempos, de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo. 

Ahí estaban, mirándose, deseando tocarse y cayendo ante el encanto del baile, de la música, del ambiente, de la noche que anunciaba un beso tardío bañado en oportunidad rítmica. 

—¿Solo eso hago, Donald?

El rubio no respondió. Levantó su brazo y con él, la mano delicada de Loki guiandola para un giro, una vuelta solo para contemplar la silueta de su acompañante esperando a la elegante tela de su vestido llegar tarde a su posición debido a la resistencia del viento al girar. 

—Me inspiras— respondió acercando su rostro a los rojos labios de Loki y sintió su respiración chocando contra el cálido aliento de ella.— De verdad me siento inspirado esta noche. 

—No — interrumpió susurrando. —Esta noche será la inspiración para el resto de tu vida. 

Ambos se movieron de nuevo al son agitado y ordenado de la música. Miró una coqueta gota de sudor naciendo en el cuello de su pareja y la acompañó en su recorrido por el camino que se formaba entre los pechos de Loki. 

—Déjame contarte una historia. 

—¿Ahora? 

—Ahora. —respondió riendo y alejándose solo un poco de Thor, pero continuando la danza —. En la antigüedad se creía que la Esfinge era un monstruo femenino al que se le atribuía rostro y pechos de mujer—, comenzó a narrar mientras se mordía el labio inferior. — además tenía alas como un ave de rapiña. Honestamente, ¿no te da eso da una imagen muy rara? 

A lo lejos se oyó una risa pero ninguno de los dos dejó de observarse hasta que Loki siguió hablando. 

—En otras versiones le describen como una serpiente con cuerpo de mujer, ya sabes, con cola en lugar de piernas. Esta versión me gusta más, aunque es más metafórica que literal. La realidad es que la esfinge es tan peligrosa y sigilosa como una serpiente, y le adjudican la apariencia de una mujer porque para el hombre es más fácil decir que fue engañado por un rostro bonito que por los músculos de cualquier otro varón; sobre las piernas, bueno, la esfinge es un ser mágico. Aparecer y desaparecer sin producir ruido era una de sus características, pero eso era tan difícil de comprender para la humanidad que tuvieron que adjudicarle una explicación más ridícula que aceptar la existencia de un ser poderoso cuyo origen estaba más allá de su entendimiento. 

Giraron una vez más, todo dentro del cuadro al que se habían confinado en el baile. 

—Hablas de eso como si fuera real —comentó Thor perdiéndose en el ritmo de Loki. Lo encantaba una y otra vez en otros cuatro perfectos tiempos.

—¿Aún no crees en mí? ¿Incluso después de ver lo que has visto? 

—No sé qué creer. —declaró con honestidad. 

—Cree esto —dijo deteniendo el baile y propinandole al rubio un beso fugaz sobre los labios, Thor saboreó el aliento de su pareja a expensas del permiso que el baile le otorgaba. Loki lo dejó.—Las historias dicen que la esfinge custodiaba los lugares que los dioses castigaban, y eran criaturas nacidas para su servicio. Cuentan que devoraban a quienes no eran dignos de contestar los enigmas que les daban para conseguir pasar, pero eso es totalmente falso. La verdadera razón de que la esfinge apareciera en el mundo fue por el hombre. Ningún dios poseía la capacidad de ordenar a la esfinge, puesto que ella era la creación de la inspiración y no se le puede ordenar de ninguna forma. 

—¿Entonces la inspiración es como una deidad capaz de crear algo? —Thor estiró su brazo llevándose el de Loki con él y ambos dieron un paso al lado contrario del otro sosteniendo sus miradas. 

—Es justo lo que es: capacidad para crear. 

—Mi profesor de artes solía decir que la inspiración se busca a través del esfuerzo. Decirle que es ella la que elige a quien inspirar le romperá el corazón. 

La mujer elevó su mano y Thor la procuró.

Loki le concedió un giro pulcro de su figura. Era un deleite visual, un gusto culposo que el rubio prefería no pensar demasiado; la retornó con intensidad a sus brazos gozoso de sentirla tan apegada a su persona. 

—Me parece que tiene a sus consentidos. También me parece que incluso los humanos se sienten más susceptibles a la atracción cuando son buscados fervientemente. A veces podemos pecar de narcisistas, por ejemplo, hoy tú tienes toda mi absoluta devoción. 

—Y me encanta —respondió Thor con toda la intención de sonar engreído porque así se sentía. Así lo hacía sentir Loki. 

—Pero hay un requisito del que pocos hablan. Si me preguntas, es porque a los humanos no les gustan los acondicionamientos, se sienten como si lo merecieran todo, o como si todo lo demás no los merecieran a ustedes, ¿cuál crees que sea la correcta? 

—Creo que merecer algo es relativo. —respondió alejando a Loki. — No merezco esta noche, y en definitiva tú no mereces un acompañante tan plano como yo. 

—Yo elegí que lo fueras —volvió a Thor. —Solo te queda hacer que me mantenga a tu lado. 

—¿Y cómo hago eso? 

—¿Estás interesado en el requerimiento? 

—En ti. —Loki sonrió

—Tengo en mis ojos una propuesta. — murmuró a sus oídos y guardó silencio a la espera de una contestación. Thor entendió el mensaje y el compositor en él se asomó en la mirada. Se inclinó muy poco, redujo la distancia entre él y ella y se lamió los labios antes de hablar. 

—Y en mis labios una respuesta. 

La música paró y con ella, los amantes en la pista. Se dejaron oír los aplausos mezclados con los jadeos de cansancio que el baile reclamaba como pago y que con gozo eran ofrecidos. 

—¿Cuál era?— cuestionó el rubio soltando del todo a Loki—. El requisito que pide la inspiración para encontrarla. 

—Responder correctamente. 

—¿A qué? 

—Al enigma que presente a quien la busca. 

—¿Cómo la esfinge? ¿Y si se falla al responder? ¿Qué pasa con los que fallan? 

—Mueren...mueren lento, perdidos en el pasado de lo que fueron; buscando lo que perdieron. Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte. Tú contestaste correctamente, ¿cierto? 

Loki tomó su distancia, sacudió su largo cabello negro e hizo una leve reverencia como si hubiese sido educada en la realeza. Dibujó con orgullo una sonrisa de complicidad y miró directo a los mares de Thor. 

—Fue un placer bailar contigo, Thor. 

—¿Cómo es que..?— interrumpió curioso de ser señalado por su verdadero nombre. 

—Imposible no conocer el nombre de la persona que sale a buscarme cuando me he ido — respondió Loki volviendo a cubrirse de un verde maravilloso y regresando a la apariencia que tanto le había gustado a Thor. 

A su espalda todo comenzaba a desaparecer, la música, los aplausos, las luces y todo lo demás. 

—No entiendo, ¿qué eres? 

—Eso que estás pensando, de lo que hemos hablado toda la noche. Soy lo mismo. 

—Eres… 

—Una esfinge, una musa...tú me llamaste inspiración.

—Donald Blake regresó del olvido con éxitos mundiales que pasarán a la historia, que marcarán un antes y un después de él en la industria de la música. 

—Las historias sobre su música siempre fueron interesantes, y aunque se mantuvo al margen de cada una de las teorías que nacían, cabe destacar que es totalmente cierto ese aire extraño que nos dio en cada una de sus composiciones…y hoy finalmente está con nosotros presentando el último de su trabajo, cuéntanos Donald, ¿qué nos traerás con este álbum?

—Inspiración —respondió sonriente. —Solo inspiración. 

—Debo decir que muchos artistas van a tomarse a mal lo que acabas de decir, es como si dijeras que sus trabajos no inspiran pero los tuyos sí. 

—No puedo hablar por ellos, hablo por mí, por lo que sé que puse en este trabajo. 

—Entonces, ¿en qué te inspiraste? Decían por ahí que el amor floreció en tu trabajo, ¿algún romance secreto? 

—No hay romances que puedan ser secretos, si lo son entonces no es amor. 

—Yo, yo tengo que preguntarte porque me lo están pidiendo aquí en las redes sociales del canal; una de las teorías que divaga en internet es que pones un nombre en cada canción que has escrito desde tu regreso, lo pones entre líneas o acordes, ¡pero siempre está ahí! y bueno, nos dimos a la tarea de verificarlo. Amigos, ¡es cierto! 

—Sí, así es. Lo hay —dijo Thor riendo encantado. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí tienes un romance? 

—Para nada, es sencillamente la fuente de mi inspiración. 

—¿Y este nombre también aparece en tu nuevo álbum? ¿En este que vas a presentarnos hoy? 

—Así es. 

—No podemos esperar más, estamos ansiosos de saber cuál es ese nombre y cuál es tu nuevo futuro éxito mundial, sobretodo, estamos ansiosos de saber quién es este personaje que parece habernos traído de regreso al gran compositor Donald Blake. ¿Cómo se llama la canción que está siendo estrenada a nivel mundial aquí, en exclusiva para nuestro canal? 

—Se llama "Musa" 


End file.
